Exam Lab 32
by Heachan
Summary: When Ed and Al get captured on a mission by a former state alchemist,who will rescue them? Roy parental, kind of. If you like it you should review it and make me happy. Another OVA like Lost and Broken.
1. Chapter 1

The room was cold and the air seemed almost stale. Although not many people came through here, everything was in order. Each instrument had it's designated place, whether in a drawer or out on a tray. The metal counter tops that lined the walls were undoubtedly clean as they reflected the fluorescent lights from above. There was the undeniable smell of hospital. That sterile stench that usually sent people's nerves on edge.

Walls that were so white, you would have sworn they must have a fresh coat of paint from not too long ago. But the illusion of the spotless surroundings ended at the double doors leading out into the hallway. Lights flickered every so often and the floor and walls were grimy. Boxes and broken medical equipment were stacked against the one side, still allowing enough room to get through.

There was the grating sound of wheels, squeaking across the dull tile floor. It seemed to be getting closer and finally stopped in front of the doors. The tall individual paused for a second, wiping off the sign on the wall outside the room. Even though the hallway was in disarray, this person was as meticulous as his work place. Thus he dusted off the green sign that read 'Exam Lab 32'.

Once the man was pleased with his efforts, he continued to his task as he pushed the stretcher into the room. The cool air hit him which was a relief compared to the heat outside. Bringing the stretcher over to one of the exam tables and he paused, removing his glasses. Cleaning them off on his white lab coat, he placed them back on his nose before regarding the troublesome pest he'd just carted in.

Letting out a snort, he smirked knowing that despite the blond's size, he was going to be heavier then he looked. Moving him onto the table would definitely take some effort. The light overhead reflected in the steal of his right arm. Although he was unconscious now, the gentleman hovering over him already knew how difficult he could be. With a wicked grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, he cracked his knuckles, moving towards the sleeping teen.

"This will be interesting," he promised himself.

oOoOo

"So he has gone rogue after all. Hmm, no surprise there really." The Flame Alchemist sat back in his seat, glancing over the papers on his desk.

"It sounds like the higher ups want this resolved pretty quickly, before any more rumors leak out." Lieutenant Hawkeye picked up a picture of a tall skinny man with thick glasses and short black hair.

"Winston Ferguson. He was certified as a State Alchemist but they found out some of his practices weren't very ethical. He wanted to figure out how to bring fallen soldiers back to life, which is dabbling in human transmutation. On top of that, he was using military funds for his personal work."

"Who are you gonna send after him?" Roy let out a sigh and scratched the side of his head.

"That's were I'm having some trouble. I know who I would usually send but this guy's dangerous. They've already tried to send regular officers in with no results. That's how this ended up coming to me."

"It sounds like he's going to be a problem." Hawkeye placed the picture back in the folder. "Are they afraid of him recruiting?"

"Possibly. If someone is offering soldier's eternal life, what's to stop them from joining then?" Just as he leaned his head back, the door was forced open across the room. Only one person had the audacity to not knock and Roy didn't bother to bring his head up to see who it was.

"Honestly Edward, it wouldn't hurt you to knock like everyone else," Riza stood from her seat and headed for the door, passing him on the way. As per usual he was in a fowl mood as he trudged over with some papers under his arms.

"So what is it this time?" The Colonel's tone was flat and had an annoyed sound to it.  
"It was another dead end. Are you just sending me to random places to get me out of your hair?" Roy brought his head up and leaned his elbows on the desk. Ed didn't take a seat but remained standing in front of him.

"Please, if I wanted to get rid of you, I'd send you on a mission that would take you much longer to come back from."

"Yeah well it would be nice to confirm the leads before I get there. This one was just an ambush. You're lucky I got out with my life." A slight grin pulled at the corner of the Colonel's mouth.

"You know how impossible it would be to confirm every lead. And while I'm glad you have no intentions of making a Philosopher's stone on your own and want to check if there's any other method out there, you still only have the leads I give you."

Edward balled his hands into fists, only to remain silent. His angry gaze dropped to the file opened on the desk. Several words jumped off the top page and he focused even more on it. Before he could read any further, Mustang closed it and pulled it back towards him.

"What's that about?"

"It's something I don't feel comfortable discussing with you."

"Oh come on, there was a whole part about human transmutations. That sounds like a great lead."

"I said no. This is something I don't want to send you in on. It's too dangerous. Got it." Edward straightened up with a huff. He continued to glare down at his superior.

"Whatever." With that he dropped his report on the desk. Slouching his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pockets he headed for the door.

"You're not even gonna wait for me to dismiss you," The Colonel inquired remaining in his seat.

"Was there anything else?"

Roy let out a sigh, wondering what was really bothering his subordinate. Unfortunately he had enough on his own mind and was getting a headache.

"No that's all, you're free to go." With that the door was slammed closed, leaving Roy Mustang alone in his office. "Why do I have a bad feeling he's not going to do what I asked him to?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse Elric waited patiently for his brother to get back from his meeting. Their dorm room was quiet as he sat by the window, watching the sun setting over Central. It was peaceful and he actually liked the stillness. But it would only last so long as he heard the door open and slam closed rather loudly.  
"Brother, you're back." Al turned to see his brother pull off his red jacket and throw it on the back of the couch. "What's wrong? Did you meeting go okay?"

"No, that bastard is keeping information from me. After all the dead ends we've run into, you'd think he could throw me a bone, but no." He flopped down on the couch and rested his arms over his eyes.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Besides maybe he doesn't know what you think he does."

"Al, he had a solid lead right in the open and refused to let me see it. I'm telling yah, he's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what."  
As much as Alphonse wanted to talk him out of it, there was no point. Once he got an idea in his head, there was no convincing him otherwise.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Al's tone was dry as though he had no intentions of arguing however knew it would be best to tag along in order to keep an eye on his older brother.

"Well I know where we can start." Al narrowed his eyes, knowing this was not a good idea.

oOoOo

There was no one else in the library at this hour as the two alchemists wondered through the stacks of military records. Alphonse glanced around unsure of what to look for.

"So what are we researching?" His question fell on deaf ears as Ed climbed up a ladder to get to books that were too far to reach. Finally when he saw what he needed he jumped down, holding a large leather bound book.

Heading over to a table, he flipped through the pages until he found one picture he recognized from earlier that day. Bringing his metal finger down, he pointed at it for Al.

"Winston Ferguson? Whose that?"

"Well he was a State Alchemist but it seemed he didn't last very long. It looks as though he's methods were too questionable."

"Then why are we so interested in him?"

"Because he was dabbling in human transmutation, that's why. Who knows maybe he found a different way to create a Philosopher's Stone."

"But you said Mustang didn't want us to go after this guy, so shouldn't we just leave it alone?"

"I can't back down now, Al. Besides wouldn't it be great to show that Colonel that we can handle this anyway?"

"Brother I don't know about this, won't it get you into trouble?"

"Al, we've gotta find this guy, trust me. This is the break that we've been waiting for." Reluctantly Alphonse nodded back in agreement. "Now let's see what else we can find out about him."

"Yeah like for starters why he is considered so dangerous."

"I overheard some of the Colonel and Lieutenant's conversation and they said something about him having the capability of bringing soldiers back to life."

"What really, no way. How's that possible?"

"Now you see why I was so interested?"

"But right here it says that he was an expert in death and life and how to manipulate the anatomy of the human body. That does seem kind of dangerous."

"I'm sure he's not as good as they claimed. We've been up against some pretty serious enemies before and been fine."

"It says here that the last place he was seen was down south. Veritas city."

"Then I guess that's where we need to head." Edward finished reading any additional information that would be helpful before they placed the book back on the shelf and headed out.

oOoOo

Early the next morning, they caught a train out of Central. Edward laid across the one seat sleeping, while Alphonse watched the scenery go by. Several questions bothered him about this trip. Although he knew that it would be beneficial, he couldn't help but wonder why the Colonel had been so against them handling it. He was also curious about why this former state alchemist's name was not in the records.

His soulful gaze shifted to his older brother. He knew the Colonel was only thinking of their well being. So what was so dangerous? The thought that they were going to be in over their heads bothered him, even to the point that he thought about calling Mustang when they reached the city.

The unsettling feeling continued to nag him as they continued to get closer to the impending danger. Several silent hours went by as he continued to dwell on all the possibilities that lie before them. Finally it was announced that they were about twenty minutes out from their destination. Al leaned forward, shaking his brother awake.

"Hey, Ed. We're almost to Veritas city." Edward let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

"Already, that was fast." He always managed to sleep whenever they went on a train ride.

"Brother, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"You want to back out now?"

"It's just there's a lot of questions surrounding this situation, I think we're rushing in."

"So you're siding with Mustang? Great, thanks for the encouragement."

"It's not like that," Al vocalized a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to resolve anything, "I just think we're being kind of reckless."

"It's not reckless if I know what I'm doing." Alphonse quietly shook his head. There was no reasoning with Ed when he was this determined about something. Even though when Al had a bad feeling about something, he was usually right about it.

"Fine, we'll jump in like we always do, get into trouble and hopefully be able to get out before it's too late." Edward caught the sarcastic tone but decided to ignore it anyway.

"Glad to hear you're on board." Al wanted to roll his eyes. Their conversation died down and within minutes the train was coming to a screeching halt at the station. Edward led the way to the station's office with Al quietly trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Alphonse liked the quiet, this was not a peaceful place. His surroundings were dark and the silence was occasionally broken by the dripping of water somewhere. He tried to move but his arms were bound in chains that were connected to the wall by alchemy. He hated the deep seated sadness that took over his mind.

It wasn't so much the surroundings that brought on the wave of depression but the uncertainty of the situation. Some of the most recent events seemed so unreal, he'd have sworn he was hallucinated. But here he sat, in the dark, unable to get out. Part of him blamed himself for this whole mess. If he'd just put his foot down, if he'd called the Colonel like he'd wanted to then he would not be stuck here.

Leaning forward, he rested more on the restraints. There was no point struggling against them, he'd already tried with all his strength only to find they held firm. Above his head there was an air duck blowing air into the room, although he couldn't feel it. There was the sound of voices from far away, wondering through the vent.

He strained to listen but the person speaking had a low tone to their voice that was hard to understand over the air. Just when he'd given up on hearing anything important, there was a startled scream. The sound would send a chill through anyone who'd have heard it. It was the sound of pain and fear. He recognized the voice and it alerted him to struggle again but only for a moment. That same voice was now yelling something inaudible but that soon died down. A soft sob escaped the armor as he leaned forward, helplessly.

"Ed...what are we gonna do?" He spoke softly to himself, trying to find a solution. Nothing came to mind though.

oOoOo

"Oh I'm gonna kill him!" Roy slammed down the phone in an angry burst. It was loud enough to get attention from outside the office. Riza poked her head in, along with Havoc.

"Is there a problem sir?" His dark glare shifted to her direction and she had a pretty good idea who he was referring to.

"I have to leave, now." He stood from his desk, fists balled at his side as he headed out the door. The rest of his staff except Hawkeye immediately went back to work as though they had heard nothing but he knew otherwise.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She knew she couldn't change his mind, even if he had no idea what he was walking into either. He turned to her, mulling it over for a minute.

"No, you'd better just stay here. Already got one subordinate in trouble." He decided scratching his forehead as if trying to think straight. Riza nodded and brought her hand behind her back and removed her gun.

"Then please take this with you, just in case." He absentmindedly took it from her and she was glad he didn't ask her in case of what.

"I can't believe that little punk, after I specifically told him no. I'll have him court martialed." She knew his anger was more out of concern and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Safe trip, sir."

oOoOo

Edward removed his red jacket as the sweltering heat hit him as they exited the office, leaving just his tank top. The temperature had to be over eighty degrees now that the sun was high overhead. They were told that Ferguson had a lab located on the outskirts of the city. Although no one had seen him for awhile now, that would be the best place to find him.

Deciding to avoid the city, the Elric brothers went around it. It would be best if the people here didn't know the military was present. Veritas city was literally in the middle of nowhere. The route that they took was rocky with few trees. Ed moved slow, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sheesh, it's soo hot. How much farther is it?" He was leaning forward, dragging his feet. Al brought his hand up to shade his eyes.  
"I think I see something up ahead." Edward brought his head up, trying to see.

"Really where?"

"It's right there, you can't see it cause..." His younger brother hesitated, receiving an irritated glare.

"Cause why, Alphonse?" Al shifted his crimson gaze and rubbed the back of his helmet. "Cause I'm short!"

"I didn't say that." Ed looked away, making a face and slouching even more.

"But you were thinking it." Alphonse chose to let it drop. Sure enough, within minutes a solitary building appeared. It was bigger then they expected, more like a small complex with a solid brick wall surrounding it. The front gate had two guards that were unarmed. "We could probably take them down pretty easy," Edward pointed out as they remained low, hiding behind several large rocks.

"I don't know why they wouldn't have weapons, maybe he doesn't think anyone would come all the way out here."

"Well, it's now or never. Let's go." Alphonse nodded and they moved out from their hiding place and charged the two guards. As they came in contact, something caused them to stop.

"Brother, what's wrong with them?" Ed was speechless as he didn't even know where to begin. Both guards were swaying on their feet, eyes glazed over and mouths hanging open. They didn't even acknowledge the Elric brothers standing there. Ed waved his hand back and forth in front of the one's face. No response.

"I don't get it." Ed's amber gaze moved from one to the other. "Guess we can just go in." As he moved past them through the opening, one grabbed him by the arm. Despite the heat, a shiver ran down his back and an alarmed yelp left his mouth. The guard turned, his eyes finally making contact with Ed's. It was like staring at a dead man.

Quickly Alphonse shoved the guard away, only for the other one to now try and stop them. The two alchemists hurried inside the courtyard past the gate with the guards following after. There was the sound of an alarm going off and several more guards showed up. One grabbed Ed while two got a hold of Al. Edward tried to pull away, only for the one to grab his shoulder even harder. Alphonse felt a third one take hold of his legs.

"What are these things." He struggled more only to find they were stronger then they looked. Ed was starting to loose his cool as he resisted the urge to bite the one in his personal space. They would quickly be taken down if they didn't do something soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride was definitely a break from the responsibilities of Central. An escape from the piles of paperwork, nagging phone calls and constant interruptions of pointless requests. Sometimes the Colonel felt his desk job was a waste of his talents. As though he was over qualified for it. Of course right now he was not thinking about any of that as he continued to fume. The pleasant scenery and peaceful sounds of the train couldn't pull him away from his focus. He knew he'd made himself very clear and yet here he was. Going over everything in his mind that he knew about Ferguson didn't help ease his urgency.

Ferguson was a heartless alchemist who didn't care what sacrifices had to be made for his research. If he wanted to find something out, he would do whatever it took to get that information. He had a cruel hand and a twisted mind. Sure he'd past the state alchemy exams no problem, by electrocuting the other alchemists just enough to cause them to pass out. Once they were unconscious he was able to manipulate their bodies to do whatever he wanted them to do. It was effective however after the exams, the council felt this technique didn't take human life into consideration.

And now the Elric brothers were trying to find him. Maybe it would have been better to just tell Ed why the guy was so dangerous. Of course he'd probably still be in this predicament. Letting out an annoyed huff, he shifted in the uncomfortable seat in an attempt to settle more.

"If he's not in serious trouble, he will be when I get done with him." Roy couldn't help but grin at the idea of torching the shorter alchemist just enough to make a point. Of course he knew that would even be letting him get off easy. Releasing a deep sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He'd have to be sharp when he got there. Having plenty of information on the enemy, he still didn't know how to beat him if it came down to a fight.

oOoOo

The Fullmetal Alchemist finally clapped his gloved hands together, fashioning a blade from his automail. Twisting around, he slashed at the one guard's arm, cutting deep into the guys flesh. There was a blood curdling scream in response that was unexpected. These puppets acted in such a way that you would think they couldn't feel pain.

Regardless though, he had to do something to get away from them. Alphonse managed to grab hold of one attacking him as well and threw it over head. Edward tried to move closer to him to help only to be stopped on the way. This one lunged forward, mouth opened prepared to bite him. Bringing his metal arm up, he felt the pressure of human teeth. The force was enough to knock him to the ground.

"They're like zombies," he exclaimed, trying to kick the guard off. A loud cackle from across the courtyard grabbed the Elric brother's attention. The tall man walked down the short staircase towards them. Edward glared over at him, annoyed that he found them so amusing.

"Zombies, what a funny thought." He came closer and the guards stopped attacking them. He was dressed in a white lab coat with his hands casually stuffed in his pockets.

"You must be Ferguson." Ed was breathing hard and pushed himself up. The man nodded back, a smile playing on his lips as he first looked Alphonse over before doing the same to Edward.

"It's awfully hot out here, perhaps we should go inside to talk." Without a reply, he turned and walked back to the front door. The guards circled around Ed and Al from behind, giving them little option to go anywhere else.

Once they made it inside the building, the guards closed the doors behind them and they stopped in the main hallway. Ferguson turned back to them once they were alone. "Sorry the place is kind of dirty, I've been trying to clean it up but my men really haven't been much help." The way he stared so intensely at the pair of them made Ed feel uncomfortable.

"So if they're not zombies, what are they?" He glanced back at the five guards that remained at the door. The man's mouth twisted to the side as though he was trying to figure something out about his visitors. Edward didn't like it and was getting annoyed quickly.

"These men are just normal humans. I've simply altered them some." He brought his hand up to adjust his glasses. "So tell me, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, what brings you and your brother here?" Ed let out a stifled breath, trying not to let the fact that Ferguson knew who he was bother him. Under the fluorescent lights, it was hard to hide anything.

"I understand you know quite a bit about Bio Alchemy. Mainly human transmutation." The man let out a soft chuckle at the statement.

"I'm sure you know just as much if not more about that taboo then I do." He gestured at Ed's arm and his eyes shifted over to Alphonse. Ed was quick to get his attention back.

"I'm not here to stop your research or anything like that."

"Yeah, we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Alphonse added, hoping it would maybe ease everyone's nerves.

"Well, as flattering as that is, I'm more interested in you two."

"We're nothing impressive, honest." Ed plastered on a fake grin and shook his hands back and forth trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat. Ferguson took a step closer to Al, causing the armored boy to lean back some.

"I don't know about that. I've read quite a bit about the Fullmetal Alchemist and there are so many rumors about his younger brother. It'd be intriguing to find out what's fact and what's fiction." Edward was beginning to wonder if he should have brought Al at all, the way this alchemist was talking about them. He could tell Alphonse didn't like where this was going either. Finding his resolve, he moved closer.

"That's not what we came here for. So are you going to help us or do I need to get the military involved?" Apparently that was not the best thing to say as the taller man turned his attention to the blond, his gaze now dangerous.  
"It wouldn't matter anyway, as you've already seen how I handle the military when they show up." He tilted his head toward the door and the guards standing behind them. Edward's amber eyes went wide, as one thought registered in his mind.

This man is crazy and they were in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward took a nervous step backwards as the older alchemist moved in closer. "So I was wondering Edward, if you could tell me how you managed to bond a soul to a suit of armor?" Ferguson's gaze moved over to Al but then quickly came back to the older Elric. Ed swallowed hard, trying to come up with a way out of this. "You see my men don't have souls anymore, they aren't needed anyway but if I could figure out what you managed to pull it off, then I could double my forces."

"There's no way I'm gonna tell you about something like that. Why would I help you out?" Despite how uneasy Ferguson made Ed feel, his stubborn personality never ceased to come out.

"Well if you don't want to help me, then I could always find out from your brother. Of course I couldn't guarantee his survival." Edward could feel his chest tightening from the thought. Alphonse's fear was evident in his gaze as Ferguson still leaned over Ed. Suddenly he moved on impulse, shoving the older man away. Grabbing his older brother by the front of his shirt they took off running deeper into the complex. Ferguson got back to his feet, brushing off his white coat and adjusting his glasses, making sure they were perfectly straight.  
"They always run, like it'll make a difference."

oOoOo

Mustang let out a yawn as he walked out of the office at the station. Moving away from the platform, he headed for the car he'd borrowed. Hopefully he'd only have to be here for just a day. But he had already confirmed that the Elric brothers were here earlier. It had only been a couple of hours since they arrived in town, so he was somewhat hopeful.

Now that his anger had settled some, he was able to think clearer about the mission at hand. Starting up the engine, he headed into town. Even though his anger was not as evident, he still felt the urgency to find his subordinate as quickly as possible. According to the attendant in the office, Ferguson had become an outcast and the people of this city tried their best to avoid him.

That hadn't helped him feel any better about the situation. If he was isolated then it would make things more difficult. The thought had him wondering if he should have brought back up. But there was no waiting around for that now as he headed into the city.

oOoOo

Further and further into the dark hallway but there was no where else to go. The Elrics frantically looked for another way out but to no avail. There was a reason Ferguson wanted them to enter the building. Alphonse pushed several doors open along the way only to find more dead ends. Heading to the center of the building, they pushed through a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

The room was large and obsessively clean. This must have been where Ferguson 'altered' people. Edward paused trying to catch his breath. Alphonse looked around for something to transmute into a weapon. Ed remained where he was as Alphonse hurried over to one of the metal tables. Edward's mind was trying to focus on what they were going to do. He didn't want to admit he was panicking but he was.

Al brought his hands together and pressed his palms to the cool surface. Sparks of alchemy faded and Alphonse now held a large ax. He turned back to his older brother who was still leaning forward on his knees, breathing hard.

"Ed, come on. What are you doing?"

"This is all my fault, I'm the one that wanted to come and now, he's gonna...gonna.." He couldn't bring himself to even voice the possibilities.

"We're not going to let that happen. Now move it." Edward straightened up, bringing his blade in front of him, defensively. He tried to steady it as his metal arm was shaking. There was a screeching sound of oil less wheels coming from a distance beyond the doors. Ed swallowed hard, keeping his eyes trained on the door. The noise got slightly louder and finally the doors opened. The squealing belonged to the wheels of a stretcher Ferguson was pushing, his expression still apathetic. It was as though their actions didn't surprise him, as though he had chased down his prey before like this.

"I figured you weren't going to be very cooperative."

"Just let us go. This doesn't have to get ugly." Ed managed to sound defensive however he didn't feel that way.

"Unfortunately I know too much about you and how you handle these kind of situations, Fullmetal. I believe we're past the point of you simply walking out of here." The man's tone was so obnoxiously calm and he really did seem to be enjoying this. Alphonse took a step forward, in front of Ed.

"If you're not going to let us leave, we'll force our way out!" With that, he charged toward the other alchemist, swinging his ax as he went. It was one of the few times Alphonse didn't have a problem hurting someone. Ferguson dodged out of the way with ease, sidestepping Al completely.  
"You move so fluently, it's amazing. But I suppose I should just go ahead and end this already." He pulled his sleeves back to reveal two wrist guards. Each one had a transmutation circle on it. Edward could barely make them out but his mind worked quickly, coming to the conclusion that Al was in trouble.

Blue electricity flowed from the man's hands as he bend down and touched the floor. Ed rushed over, hoping to get Alphonse out of the way and possibly out the door.

"Alphonse, look out!" He grabbed into Al's arm. A bolt shot through his body, starting at his out stretched metal arm and moving down his spine. Edward couldn't even think to scream as the pain engulfed him and all thoughts ceased. As the alchemy faded, the electricity remained until his knees finally buckled and he collapsed on the floor.

"Brother? Ed?" Alphonse stared in shock as Edward laid there motionless before him. Dropping the ax, he leaned down. "Ed...Edward!" Grief emminated in his voice as he turned his brother over. Ed blankly stared into nothingness, his once bright eyes now a dull copper color. His mouth was slightly opened but he didn't seem to be breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Alphonse remained frozen, unable to process what was going on. He had wanted to stand up for them against this mad man, understanding the fear his older brother had felt at the idea of him being in danger. They had always known that in the military they had to be careful who knew about what they did, otherwise they would have to disappear. But they never expected it to happen like this.

And yet here he was, bent low and cradling his brother's lifeless body. He wanted to cry but he couldn't let the sadness of knowing there was nothing he could do take over. His crimson soul filled eyes turned to Ferguson. He was still kneeling on the ground but his demeanor appeared deadly.

"Guess I forgot about the automail. He's like a walking lightning rod, isn't he?" As much truth seemed to be in that statement, Al was beyond humor at this point.

"Fix him. Now." Normally he would be begging but not this time. He continued to cling to his brother's body, trying not to shake from the anger that was so evident. Ferguson raised a hand as he moved over. He seemed completely unconcerned by the turn of events.

"Calm down, he's no good to me like this. I still need him." Quietly he placed one hand over Ed's chest and the alchemy sparked up again. Air was forced back into Edward's lungs and his heart started beating slowly. His eyes gradually closed almost as a reflex. Ferguson brought his hand away. "The body has currents of electricity going through it, so to speak. I just overloaded him by accident."

Al's concerned still remained as Ed didn't wake up right away. The older alchemist didn't know it but he was still being glared at. Standing to his feet, Ferguson cleared his throat. "Now if you wish no more harm to come to him, you'll place him on the stretcher and come peacefully with me." Alphonse felt he had no choice. He couldn't fight someone who could end his brother's life so easily. Carefully, Al stood up still holding Ed in his arms and placed him gently on the stiff bedding as instructed. The doors behind them opened and two guards staggered in, mindlessly awaiting their orders. "Lock him up," Ferguson turned back to Al who was staring in shock at him, "We wouldn't want you getting any idea's of escaping. There's still so much I want to learn from the two of you." Alphonse obediently complied, walking behind the two guards with Ferguson moving behind him, pulling the stretcher along. Letting out a sigh, he glanced back.

"What are you going to do with my brother?" He received a thoughtful smirk as if his question had sparked so many ideas in the older alchemist's mind. Deciding he'd rather not know the answer, he turned to the front again. Knowing he'd have to come up with a way out, he remained silent as they made it to a holding cell.

The door slammed closed, leaving the armored boy along in the dark. He could hear the stretcher squealing farther and farther away. This whole situation had turned into such a disaster. There was an obvious reason why the Colonel didn't want them coming out here.

If they managed to get out of this one, Ed definitely owed him an apology. Of course Al was sure there would be worse consequences then just saying sorry. The only thing he could hope for was that by now, the Flame alchemist had figured out they were gone and knew Edward well enough to know where he was.

Otherwise, he didn't know what they were going to do. Who would have thought Ferguson was so maniacal. No wonder they took away his certification. And yet as much as Al knew he was in serious trouble, he couldn't help but worry about Ed. He hoped Ferguson just wanted to ask him questions about their human transmutation. While the armor made him less vulnerable, his older brother was still flesh and bone.

Alphonse could never bring himself to be so worried about himself anyway. He was too selfless, even in this kind of situation. Finding his determination, he began trying to break the chains that were keeping him bound. He would do everything he could to get out and even if he couldn't use alchemy, he wouldn't give up.

oOoOo

It was too silent, as Edward started to come around. Trying to move, he realized nothing wanted to work. He couldn't even manage to open his eyes. His memory failed as he tried to remember where he was and what had happened. A shiver ran through his body from the coldness of the room.

His head unintentionally drooped to the side and the cold metal surface he was on, pressed against his cheek. There was the sound of someone else in the room and before he knew it he could feel them standing over him.

"Ah, so you're awake now." Ferguson's voice penetrated the grogginess of Ed's mind and he forced his eyes open. Suddenly he remembered what had happened and he struggled to move. His muscles didn't respond well and he could feel restraints holding him in place. There was another chuckle from above him. "My, you sure are feisty aren't you?"

"Where's Alphonse?" His tone was demanding even if he wasn't in a position to be making demands. "Not to worry, he's somewhere safe for now. Didn't want him trying to escape." A smirk weakly graced Ed's lips as he knew full well that Al would never leave him here. He shifted uncomfortably on the table, only to realize his clothes were missing and there was just a sheet of fabric that felt more like paper against his skin. Ferguson could tell he had noticed and was displeased.

"Your clothing was going to be in the way, I need full access to you during our time together." Edward grimaced at the thought and at the same time it made him wonder what else other then information could Ferguson want from him.

"I'm not helping you at all, I don't care what you do to me." Ed's statement caused the older alchemist to lean closer, a maniacal grin spreading even more across his face.  
"Who said I need you're cooperation?" The statement caused a wave of panic and Edward pushed against the thick leather bands holding him down. He felt pressure on his left leg, as Ferguson moved his gloved fingers over the metal. "I've always wondered how Automail worked. Never had an opportunity to examine it."

Ed's jawline became visibly tighter and he let his head fall back to the opposite side of the table. It was clear that his captor enjoyed making him uneasy so he wouldn't let him see how uncomfortable he was. He felt Ferguson's hand at the connection point. There was a sudden electric jolt that spread up through his nerves causing him to scream.

"Sorry, unfortunately sometimes pain ends up being a byproduct of my research, but I'm not intentionally hurting you." His statement just pissed the Fullmetal alchemist off even more.

"Dammit, don't touch me!" His glared up through the ache in his leg.

"Well I could leave you alone and go visit Alphonse. How much can that blood seal take?" The tention left Ed's body, reluctantly and he let out a sigh, shaking his head. Ferguson grinned knowing he'd won.


	7. Chapter 7

Who would have thought that a city way out here would be so busy? The Colonel thought going through the city would be the fastest way to get to the lab but that was not the case. He was moving at a glacier's pace, waiting for people to get out of the way. It would have been easier if he'd gone by foot instead of car. Quietly he grumbled to himself as he leaned on the steering wheel about all the things he was going to say and do when he found those damn brothers. His patience had worn so thin now that he was even mad with Al for not talking Ed out of this stupid plan. On top of everything, it was beyond hot in the car and even removing his blue military jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his light blue button down shirt was not making him any cooler. At last, he could see the lab off in the distance.

"Finally," Roy muttered, letting out a tired breath. He pressed down on the gas, picking up speed. It took about fifteen more minutes before he made it to the complex-like building. A deep frown crossed his face as he noticed the guards. Stealth was definitely not his thing and going through the front gate was going to be difficult. "So guess we'll go with blunt force then." He left the car hidden and headed around the back. The brick wall had to be at least twelve feet high, meaning climbing over it wasn't going to happen. Mustang stuffed his hands in his pockets, reaching for his white gloves. "It's too hot out here for this." He quickly snapped his fingers in the direction of the obstacle.

The explosion would no doubt be noticed but he really didn't care as he stepped through the debris. As he headed for the front, three guards came around the corner. Now he had a dilemma as he couldn't just torch humans. He thought about running around the other side but running just seemed like a lot of effort. As the three men moved closer, he noticed that they seemed off. One looked like he was drooling on himself while the other two just seemed confused. None of them were armed either. Pulling out Hawkeye's gun, he took an extra second to aim and fired. The bullet made contact, hitting the closest one in the knee.

The guard let out a yelp and was sent crashing to the ground. The other two didn't even respond. Walking even closer, he side stepped the one on the ground and past the other two. One glanced at him only for his head to drop to the side. The Colonel shook his head sadly, as this kind of thing was what he had expected. He knew the military had sent several men there already to take care of Ferguson, who hadn't returned. For the first time in awhile he felt more concern then anger for his subordinate.

Knowing there was nothing that could be done to help these men now, he snapped his gloved fingers and turned away. "Sorry bout this." He walked to the main door and was surprised to find it open with ease. With the first couple of steps inside, he could hear footsteps heading in his direction. There were several boxes stacked off in the corner that he could hide behind. Moving quickly he pressed up against the far wall.

From where he was, he could see Ferguson passing him to go outside. Probably to see what the commotion was. As soon as he left the building, Roy moved quickly to lock to door behind him. Maybe this was why Fullmetal enjoyed sneaking around, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Usually he just blasted his way in if there was no other alternative.

"Now comes the problem of figuring out where he'd put those two." He moved around the corner to the hallway Ferguson came from. "This place is too big for me to search everywhere." He was also sure that locking the front door would only keep Ferguson away for so long. The more he saw of this place, the more he wanted to avoid the owner as much as possible. As he came to the end of the one hallway, he noticed two more guards standing in front of a solid metal door. "Well if I was going to lock Ed up, that's a good place to start."

Alphonse heard a click just outside his small confines. There was a sudden blast of hot air that pushed against the door and there was the sounds of screams from the guards. Several seconds went by before the heavy latch was slowly lifted and light from the hallway entered the small confinement. In the darkness of the room, Mustang could only make out Alphonse crimson eyes which gave off an eerie look.

"Colonel?" Al's voice squeaked from the dark, making any creepy feeling go away.

"Alphonse, where's Fullmetal?" He moved in farther, noticing the chains keeping the younger Elric brother from escaping.

"Ferguson took him somewhere else. He was unconscious." Roy snapped his fingers again melting one of the links.

"Well regardless of that, I'm not happy with either one of you. Why didn't you convince him not to come here?" His dark eyes and unfaltering tone made Al drop his head. The chain snapped apart and Alphonse took a step forward slowly.

"I...I know. I'm really sorry. Fergusons' really dangerous."

"Yeah I know that and that's exactly why I didn't want either one of you anywhere near him. Your brother is in so much trouble when we get back, you have no idea."

"Colonel, please can we go find Ed? I know you're mad at us but I'm really worried." Roy let out a huff and nodded back.

"Fine. Let's split up though. The sooner we find him and get out of here the better."

"And what about Ferguson?" They headed back out into the hallway.

"Honestly, I just came to get you two out of here. Haven't thought that far ahead."

Alphonse would have been smirking if he could. The Colonel was just as bad as his brother. They walked down the hallway quietly. "Did he say anything that would help us out here?" Something on the wall caught Al's attention and he paused. "Actually he was muttering something about thirty two. I think he might have been talking about a room. See this ones labeled exam room fifteen."

"Okay so we're looking for room thirty two." The hallway split at the end and they seperated. Roy moved around all the clutter in his way. Every so often he'd past a door and stop to try to read the sign next to it. "Seventeen, this is going to take forever," he grumbled as he kept moving down the dimly lit hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Alphonse moved carefully along, trying to figure out how they were going to stop Ferguson. Although the Colonel hadn't planned on stopping him, Al had seen too much and wasn't going to let him continue to hurt people. Moving through the main part of the lab where they had ended up before, he looked for something that could destroy his work. Any alchemist that had put this much into his research, would be devastated if anything was to happen to it. There was a low humming he noticed the first time he was here and followed the sound carefully. Behind one of the far walls was a smaller room where the sound was coming from.

"This looks like a bunch of generators." It gave him an idea that would at the very least help them get away.

oOoOo

After passing door after door, Mustang made it outside of room thirty two. The sign for the room threw him off as it was cleaner then any of the other signs on the way here. He could feel the cooler air from inside passing through the crack between the doors. Pushing them open he took in the whole room. The neatness seemed so out of place from the rest of the building. The next thing he recognized were two objects sitting on one of the main tables. The automail limbs were just inanimate objects by themselves. It seemed somewhat odd seeing them unattached from their owner. He heard a groan to his left from behind a room divider. Walking around the metal and fabric wall, he instantly noticed the blond strapped down. Once more his anger seemed to leave him, sizzling into concern just like before.

"Jeez, Ed. Why'd you have to go and be so stupid?" He hurried over just as Edward turned to look up at him. It was obvious he was in pain although nothing was visible. Being too weak to struggle anymore, he squinted up and gritted his teeth. Roy started to unbuckle the leather straps. "Are you going to be okay?" Edward carefully shifted his weight, his muscles protested from the movement. Once he was sitting up all the way, he brought his hand up to his head. There was a layer of cold sweat and he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. He was shaking uncontrollably but finally nodded back.

"Y..yeah." Feeling somewhat indignant, he hung his head ashamed that the Colonel had to come rescue him. Roy glanced around finally spotting Ed's clothes off to the side. He handed them to him only to realize he couldn't really do anything without his metal limbs. He'd never realized how incapacitated Fullmetal was.

He hurried back to retrieve the automail. The limbs were heavier then he anticipated. He honestly felt out of his element when it came to this kind of thing. Never dealing with Ed and his automail like this had him lost. Heading back over, he held one in each hand.

"So which one first?" Ed raised his hand and shook it back and forth.

"Give me a minute, you can't just force them in one after the other. Besides I don't know if I'm up for it just yet." A frown formed on Roy's face, showing how unsure he was. Edward took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. As much as he was already aching, he really wasn't looking forward to any additional pain right now. "Okay, ready." He reached for his leg and in one swift movement pushed it into the port. It clicked in place. The nerves jolted and brought the limb to life as Ed bit back an agonizing yelp. He tilted his head back, trying to get past the agony. Finally he released the breath he was holding. "I...I'll get the arm later. That's all I can take right now." Mustang stared at him with a dumb look on his face. This really was out of his element. "Colonel? Can I get some privacy?"

"Yeah, sure." Roy shook his head back and forth, bringing himself away from his thoughts. Standing on the other side of the curtained wall, his mind wondered again. The Fullmetal Alchemist never really made the pain of his, well his condition public. Sure he assumed it was an inconvenience at best but nothing like this. He could only figure Ed didn't want any sympathy or for anyone to go easy on him.

"So do you know where Al is?" Edward's voice was slightly muffled as he tried to pull his shirt on. Roy placed the metal arm down and let out a yawn. Regaining some professionalism, he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, cracking his neck.

"He's also looking for you. We split up."

"Oh..um okay." A smile tugged at the corner of Roy's mouth.

"You don't have to worry, he's fine. Ferguson didn't get a chance to do anything to him." There were a couple seconds of silence before Edward's voice came out in a quiet tone.

"Thanks." He came into view completely dressed and limping slightly. The Colonel made a face, remembering he was still angry.

"Don't forget, you're still in trouble for this. Al was the main reason I didn't want you coming out here. Ferguson could have dissected you for all I cared. But Alphonse, he's just a by-standard of your stupidity. It's not really fair that he's shackled to you." It was probably one of the first times Roy felt he had the authority to lecture Edward and for once Ed actually took it with no argument back. The Fullmetal Alchemist stood there with his head down, hair shadowing his features as he just listened. He knew the Colonel had every right, he had been reckless and could have gotten Al killed.

"You're right...I was really stupid. Sorry." The Flame Alchemist's dark eyes went wide, shocked at the response. His demeanor shifted as he scratched the back of his head and didn't know what to say next. It almost seemed like the conversation was not between a colonel and subordinate but friends. Had Ed ever been that? Maybe one day he could see him as such. One day when he grew up more. For now though, he was still a kid that needed watched over even if he was obnoxiously too smart for his own good. Roy let out a sigh and walked over to the blond who was still staring at the floor and clenching his fist at his side. He placed his hand on his head and smiled, getting Ed to glance up at him.

"Come on, it's not your fault that you're so short tempered and reckless." He let out a laugh and messed up Ed's hair slightly. Edward let out a growl and pulled his head away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The question simply caused the Colonel to laugh even more.

"Let's get going. I doubt you want to stay here any longer then we have to. And here, till you're able to put your arm back in." Roy handed Ed Riza's gun. "At least this way you'll be able to defend yourself." Edward reluctantly took it and stuffed it into the back of his pants at the waist.


	9. Chapter 9

The sudden explosion caused the entire building shake from the foundation up. There was a second one shortly after the first. Smoke alarms all through out sounded loudly as fire began consuming everything. The Flame alchemist hurried to the front door with Fullmetal on his heels. They rushed outside, inhaling fresh air. Edward had his metal arm tied to his back as he leaned forward on his other hand.

"What the hell did you do!" Roy's voice rang out loudly and his annoyed tone was evident. The teen straightened up, frustration written all over his face.

"Me? Like you're one to talk. I didn't do anything. You're the one who sets things on fire." He was shaking his fist in the air as he yelled.

"Hah, but I'm not the one whose notorious for setting buildings on fire, now am I? That would be your department."

"That's not even relevant right now!" Another blast from the building sent pieces of debris in their direction and they ran farther away from the building.

"Somehow this wrecks of you, Elric."

"And I'm telling yah I didn't do it!"

oOoOo

"Alphonse, where are you?" Ed kept his voice down, hoping no one else could hear him. He followed the Colonel through the dim hallway, assuming he at least knew where he was going. There was no sound other then their footsteps. "So any idea where Ferguson is?"

"Oh him, I locked him out for the time being. I just didn't want to be bothered with him right now."

"We're gonna have to deal with him when we get outside though." As they turned a corner the devil stood before them, a grim smile present on his face. Edward's shoulders slumped and he let out a huff. "Or right now, if he manages to get back in." Behind him stood several guards, keeping them from going any further into the complex.

"I've gotta say Colonel Mustang, I am very impressed with how far you got. No one else has managed that."

"And here I was trying so hard to impress you." Ferguson glanced around him, observing Ed standing there.

"I see you released my specimen. I wasn't finished with him." Edward grit his teeth at the title.

"No you're mistaken, he's my subordinate first and foremost." Ferguson let out a laugh that came out in a creepy rasp.

"Well he certainly isn't very obedient is he, if you're here." Roy glanced back at Ed, his mouth pulled to the side.

"He's my problem, so if you don't mind we were just leaving."

"I don't think I can allow that. I still have a lot of use for him and his brother." Edward felt a chill run through his body at how Ferguson was regarding him like he was property. For some reason he didn't feel like arguing the fact but would let the Colonel take the mad man on. Before Mustang could say anything else there was a loud commotion from somewhere else in the building. Everything shook and hot air shot through the hallway.

The Colonel took this opportunity to turn and run for the exit. Edward caught on and turned to follow. Suddenly he felt a hand come up behind him and kept him from moving forward. Ferguson's warm breath brushed against his neck. His raspy voice right next to his ear. "Don't you want to stay, Mr. Elric? There's still so much to do." Edward's eyes constricted back in fear and his voice wouldn't work. Roy turned back from around the corner, noticing Ed was not behind him.

"Fullmetal, come on." He snapped his fingers sending sparks throughout the hallway. It was just for show, but was enough to get Ferguson to release Ed. He bolted away, trying to not think about how creepy the older alchemist made him feel. Hurrying to get farther down the hall, he realized he still had no idea where Alphonse was. However, staying inside would be too dangerous right now. There was another blast of air and the sound of cement cracking from the force just as the two made it out the front.

oOoOo

Alphonse moved quickly, trying to get back to the front of the complex. Somehow he had managed to get turned around. Stopped at the end of one hallway, he could hear Ferguson around the corner.

"Everyone move out, don't let them get away. And bring Colonel Mustang to me." Al remained still until he knew it would be wise to move. He had to find his brother and the Colonel. Another explosion echoed through the halls. It didn't seem to deter Ferguson.

"What's the point of keeping us here, if the place won't be standing much longer."

oOoOo

"Hurry up, Fullmetal. We've gotta move. I've got a car parked outside the complex." Roy was getting tired of all this running.

"We can't leave yet. What about Al?" Before he could get a response, the guards swarmed in. They paused as the exit was blocked before them. "Great, now what do you want to do?"

"Guess we have no other option." The Flame alchemist snapped his finger, engulfing several of the men in fire.

"What are you doing? We can't kill them!" Edward turned back to him, glaring at his commander.

"These men are already dead. There's no way to bring them back." The Colonel's words were cold and caught Ed off guard. He'd felt so bad for these men and wanted to help them but deep down he knew he couldn't. Just as that thought went through his mind, one lunged for him and he had to move quickly to avoid the attack.

Reaching behind him, he pulled out Hawkeye's gun. Normally he didn't like using weapons like this but he had no other option. Trying to aim, he fired at one of the guards. The recoil threw him backwards off his feet. Mustang looked back, down at his subordinate.

"Dammit. I hate being off balance." He got back up.

"Just be careful." Edward ignored the comment and tried to shoot again, now taking the recoil into consideration. This time when he fired, his arm shot up, nailing him in the face.

"Oh forget it!" He placed it behind him again, and pulled his metal arm off his back. Not giving himself a chance to think about it, he forced it into the port. This time he wasn't able to hold back his cry of pain. The sound caused several guards to move towards him. There was no time to waste as he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Ferguson made it out the front doors, he had to duck quickly as a large cement ball blew another hole into the lab. Ed stepped out from behind a transmuted cannon. Several guards were knocked to the ground and were now trying to get back up. Mustang snapped again, torching them before they made it to their feet.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try, you won't be able to defeat all of them!" The old alchemist called out. Ed glanced in his direction, a confused look on his face.

"Are we talking about the same fight? Cause we're winning." Just as he said that, several more men came out of the building. "Oh,...you've got to be kidding me." Roy turned to see what Ed was grumbling about now and grimaced at the sight. Suddenly something large and silver ran though the doors. With two guards hanging onto him, Alphonse bolted out. As he passed Ferguson, he hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out. "Alright, good thinking Al!" Coming the a halt, the two guards fell off him and the others seemed to all stop their attempt to stop the three intruders. Mustang sat down for a second, breathing hard. He was glad the fight didn't last much longer as the heat was making it difficult to continue.

"Okay, we need to take him with us." As much as Ed didn't like the idea of sharing a train with the mad man, he knew the Colonel was right. This was their chance to stop him. Besides the idea of leaving him here where he could figure out a way to hunt them down didn't seem like right either. He belonged behind bars. "I need to finish this. Both of you should go to the car. I'll be there shortly." Mustang pulled himself back to his feet. Edward had a bad feeling what he was going to do but followed Alphonse away from the complex. Even though the Colonel didn't want them to see what he was doing they could still hear the men yelling.

oOoOo

The Flame alchemist wanted nothing more then to sleep the rest of the trip home. However he would get no such luxury as he had kept his steady gaze on the prisoner. Ferguson was handcuffed and walked slowly in front of the Colonel and the Elric brothers. No one else occupied this particular train car which suited them just fine. Roy told the boys specifically on the way to the station while Ferguson was still out, not to mention to anyone his trip out there to rescue them. The question as to why was tugging at Edward's mind. Normally the Colonel would love nothing more then the praises of his staff and higher ranking officers. How he so bravely went out and saved them, yet again. But he seemed to have no desire for the spot light in this matter, not even that of finally apprehending Ferguson himself. As Roy forced the prisoner down into his seat, the older Elric turned to his brother.

"I want you to sit somewhere else, okay."

"But why? He can't do anything now."

"I don't care, I don't want you anywhere near him. I don't want him asking questions or even looking at you funny. Got it." Ed's voice came out slightly above a whisper but firm. Alphonse nodded and turned to sit a couple of seats in front of them, out of Ferguson's sight.

Edward took a seat across from him, next to Mustang. It was going to be a long train ride home and then he still had to deal with any consequences that awaited him. Trying to hide how anxious he was, he folded his arms in front of him and glanced out the window. The final whistle blew and the train lurched forward, moving towards Central.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ed could see Ferguson still staring at him. A devious grin plastered on his face. Roy kept to himself as though he was deep in thought. Although the worse part of the trip was behind them, he would no doubt have a mountain of paper work waiting for him and had to figure out a way to keep this whole ordeal quiet.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pulling out his pocket watch as though he was looking for something to occupy his mind. Anything to keep his attention away from the creepy prisoner. Ferguson's head tilted to the side and his smile widen. He was amused at how he bothered this particular state alchemist.

"Is there a problem, Fullmetal? You seem so uneasy. Still worried about what I could have done to you and your brother?" Edward's head shot up, an equally sly grin concealing his true feelings.

"Not at all, just sitting here, playing with my official watch." He was like a kid with a toy. The Colonel rolled his eyes and let out a huff of air. "Yeah these are really nice, too bad you never got the chance to get one." The obnoxious comments were even making him feel a little better.

"Edward, that's enough. Just leave him alone." Ed's amber gaze turned to the scenery passing by as he leaned on his hand and stuffed the watch back in his pocket.

"He started it." Ferguson turned his attention to Roy, still smiling only now it wasn't so wicked looking.

"He is correct in that, I'm just so disappointed that I didn't get to finish taking him apart piece by piece. Such a shame." Ed's eyes wondered back over as he muttered under his breath.

"And it's a real shame the whole lab was destroyed. And after all that hard work." Roy's mouth pulled back in a thin straight line as he glared in the blond's direction. However Ed tried though he was not going to upset the older more patient man before him.

"Yes that's a shame too. Really wanted to get to your brother. Should have started with him, I guess. His body is so interesting." Edward bolted from his seat, his anger now evident.

"Shut up, you bastard!" He was seething as he breathed though a clenched jaw. Ferguson's cold eyes glared up at him, his smile now a maniacal toothy grin.

"Ah I hit another nerve, I see."

"Edward, go sit with your brother!" Roy's voice came out booming as he had to get control of this situation quickly.

"But he just..."

"Now, Fullmetal!" Ed furrowed his brow and slouched as he made his way back up front to where Al was.

"Thank you Colonel. He certainly has such a short fuse, doesn't he?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Edward hollared from the front but Alphonse was holding him back. The Flame alchemist ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he took in a deep breath. It was like dealing with two small children. He was just not up to the challenge right now. He had made the wrong assumption that Ferguson would try to escape or something but for some reason he didn't seem to care. Maybe it was because they destroyed his reason, Mustang knew well enough not to let his guard down. This man could not be trusted, especially after what he'd done to the soldiers who were sent after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Something was not right.

The Fullmetal alchemist walked slowly down the hall of Central command, feeling heavy. His demeanor the same as always. Red jacket covering his normal depressing black tank top and matching pants. Bangs concealing his face, shoulders hunched and gloved hands stuffed in his pockets. One might think it was the weather outside affecting his mood as dark clouds passed over the sky, pouring rain onto Central, drenching anyone who dared to go out in it. Indeed, Edward was completely soaked but that wasn't the source of his inner suffering.

It wasn't the meeting bothering him either. The problem went deeper then a slap on the wrist for his act of defiance. He hadn't slept well the night before, tossing and turning the hours away, unable to get comfortable. There were a couple of things that had happened on this trip that had bothered him. Of course the idea of a crazy alchemist wanting to treat Al and him like they were experiments was pretty bad and ever since then, he just hadn't felt right but there was something else.

Something he had to take up with the Colonel.

Maybe it had been his Commander's demeanor that bothered him, as though he didn't already know what kind of man Mustang was. He'd been to war, killed people before, Ed knew all of this but seeing it was something completely different.

Something that left him feeling uneasy.

And so here he was, standing in front of the office door, just trying to figure some things out. Figuring out himself and the Colonel and whatever else was bothering him. He just didn't feel right.

oOoOo

Stepping off the train, the two state alchemists wearily moved across the platform. Ahead of them, their prisoner and behind an intimidating suit of armor. From where they were, they could see the military car parked on the street, Lieutenant Hawkeye stood next to the driver's side door. Mustang handed Ferguson off to her and she forced him into the back seat, before getting in herself. The Colonel turned back to the Elrics, despite how tired he was, he still managed to have a firm look on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my office," he addressed Edward and received a tired nod before glancing up at Alphonse. "As much as I don't necessarily have authority over you, I'm still not happy with you either." Alphonse helmet dropped and it was obvious he was sorry. Roy sighed loudly, realizing he was too tired. "Just go to your dorm and get some sleep." With that, the Elric brothers left his presence. Hawkeye rolled down her window and leaned out.

"Sir, everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, Hawkeye." He rubbed his hand over his face before glancing up at the premature darkening sky. "Great, looks like rain."

oOoOo

It had not only rained all night but was still coming down pretty heavy the next day. The weather made it the perfect day to stay home and sleep in. But not the case for dogs of the military. The Flame alchemist let out a yawn, before taking another sip of coffee, in hopes that it would help him focus on the daily boring tasks. He leaned his head on his palms, eyes half open and a dull expression on his face. Fortunately, there was no one else there to witness his utter laziness. Not that his staff assumed he was working diligently at all times. The phone rang louder then he wanted it to and his gaze shifted towards the receiver that he had no desire to pick up. Finally after the third ring, he grabbed it.

"Hello, Mustang here." His dampened attitude resonating in his voice but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Colonel?" The metallic quality to the meek voice was all too familiar.

"Alphonse? What do you need?"

"Um well, I was just wondering if Ferguson was locked up yet?" Roy frowned and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Yes, last night actually. Why would you even call about something like that?"

"It's just that Brother hasn't been feeling too well. He didn't eat last night or get much sleep. Guess I figured it had something to do with bringing him back."

"Really? Mmm, well I haven't seen him yet but I'll reassure him that everything's been taken care of. Ferguson isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem..." The office door opened and Edward shuffled in, leaving damp footprints as he went. The Colonel raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Actually he just stepped in. I'm sure you'll hear all about our meeting later. Yeah. Uh huh. Bye." With that, he placed the receiver down as Ed stood before his desk. Normally he'd take a seat on one of the couches and make himself at home but that was not the case today. He always remained standing when something was on his mind or at least that seemed to be the pattern. He looked like he was ready to bolt at any minute, as though he was uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem, Fullmetal?" Besides seeming troubled, he did look paler then normal and also appeared to be out of breath. "What, did you run here?"

"No, just tired. Anyway, other then lecturing me, what else did you need." Although he was acting impatient, the Colonel understood where Al was coming from. Ed wasn't himself.

"Settle down, Ed. I'm not gonna lecture you. Actually I wanted to know what else happened at the lab. Since there is no written report on this, the least you can do is tell me." Edward let out a stifled breath as though he was trying to think up a lie more then recalling the past days events. Roy could tell just by the long pause in the conversation he wasn't going to get the truth. "Look, if you're just going to come up with something, then forget it. But your brother and I would at least like to know what is eating at you? It's not often he calls me and it's not like you confide in me anyway."

"Al called you?" Edward furrowed his brow, not wanting to upset Al. Roy, he didn't care about but Alphonse was different. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he leaned forward on the smooth wooden surface of the desk. His damp jacket dripped water, earning him another disapproving look from Mustang. "You killed those men,...like it was nothing."

"Is that what's bothering you, damn Ed if that's all."

"That's not all, what if that psycho had done something like that to me or Al? Would you have killed us as well?"

"That didn't happen. You know why I had to do it. Besides just to humor you, if he had done something like that to you, would you want to let your body be used to hurt other people?" Ed straightened up as the revelation hit him.

"That still doesn't make it right." He swayed some on his feet, suddenly feeling light headed.

"Fine what would you like, I did what I needed to. I'm sorry you didn't think it was necessary." Edward heard him but was no longer listening, as he brought his hand up to his head.

"It's just...just."

"Fullmetal, are you okay?" He leaned backwards, feeling dizzy. His knees buckled and he collapsed out of sight. "Ed!" Roy stood from his seat, shock taking over his features. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Flame alchemist walked with purpose, following two military police. A firm look on his face and his hands at his sides, gloved and ready for anything. His mouth pulled into a stern frown that made anyone who came in contact with him, uneasy. Regardless, he didn't care what people thought about how he carried himself, and never had for that matter. The MP's stopped in front of one particular door, completely solid except for the small opening to peer into the dark room. Roy glanced in, unable to see anything.

"Ferguson!" His voice boomed in the small room, echoing off the walls.

"I was wondering when you'd come to see me." A shadow moved in the darkness and the older alchemist's amused, smirking face came into view. "So tell me Colonel Mustang, how's Fullmetal doing?" Roy had to restrain his fingers, although torching the man in the cell would be far to easy for someone of his talent.

"What did you do to him?" Ferguson tilted his head, his grin becoming dangerously wide, revealing brilliant white teeth. He was enjoying this too much and it bothered the Colonel.

oOoOo

Part of Roy wanted to just stand there in shock, afraid to move, afraid to speak. But the soldier in him went into action, moving around the desk quickly and sinking to his knees next to the collapsed teen on the floor. He removed his gloves, checking Edward's throat for a pulse. All the while, his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Ed was still, so deathly still.

Eyes closed and mouth slightly open. After going to war, you got used to the sight of death, but that was a long time ago and far from here. Roy was never any good at medical stuff as he desperately searched for a sign of life. And then there it was, faint but there. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. There was a light knock on the door and Hawkeye poked her head in.

"Sir, I thought I heard something and..." His dark eyes made contact with hers as she took in the scene.

"He collapsed. I don't know what's wrong, we were just talking." She moved in quickly, closing the door behind her so no one passing by would know what was going on. "Help me get him to the couch." She took hold of Ed's ankles while the Colonel placed his hands under his arms. "Damn, he's heavier then he looks." As they placed him down, Hawkeye carefully removed his damp jacket before resting his head on the arm of the couch.

"He doesn't look too good." She kneeled next to Ed, seeing his chest barely moving up and down with each breath.

"I don't know much but his pulse seems weak. I've got to get him to the hospital."

"But won't that bring up questions about Ferguson?" She was right of course. Roy had to keep this quiet but knew they couldn't ignore Ed's condition either. An idea came to mind and he headed back over to his desk and grabbed the phone. He dialed out, knowing the number by heart. The line rang several times before someone with a gruff voice answered.

"Hey it's me." This person must have known the Colonel well if he didn't have to identify himself. "I need a favor."

"Isn't that usually why you call? I take it this needs to be hush hush?"

"You've got it." Riza rose back to her feet as he got off the phone.

"Sir, do you want me to call Alphonse?" Clearly he hadn't thought that far ahead and nodded back.

"He's in the dorms, I think."

"Yes Colonel." With that she headed out of the office. Roy glanced back over at the still unconscious blond and shook his head.

oOoOo

The suit of armor rushed through the familiar hallway which seemed longer then normal today. His crimson eyes revealing pure concern as he went as fast as he could without causing any suspicions. Forgetting his manners, he forced the heavy wooden doors open.

"Where's Brother?" Alphonse' worried tone was louder then normal as he shut the doors behind him. The Colonel and Lieutenant glanced up as he moved in farther.

"He's right here. Nothing's changed." Hawkeye had removed Ed's boots as well and had covered him with a blanket she'd gotten from the Barracks. Edward came into Al's line of sight, bringing the younger Elric a new wave of grief.

"Can't we take him to the hospital?" Roy was sitting on the couch opposite from them, leaning on his knees and shook his head.

"No can do, I can't have the military's doctors asking how he got injured."

"But we have to do something. He can't just stay here and..." Al was beginning to panic. Neither one of them had said anything about what Ferguson had done at the lab. Hadn't said anything about his deadly power.

"Al, you've got to calm down. We'll figure this out." Riza was not used to having to calm him down. He was usually so level headed. His behavior bothered the Colonel.

"What's this about, Al?" Roy sat back, crossing his arms. He was beginning to get fed up with their lack of cooperation. Alphonse continued to stare down at his brother, fists clutched at his sides not from anger but fear. "Alphonse! You're not helping him."

"He died!" Al's voice seemed to choke from emotion. "Ferguson used lightning alchemy and shocked Brother. He...he brought him back but...but." Al's heavy frame couldn't keep standing as he sank to the carpet below. "You have to do something. Please. We're sorry, we didn't know." The armor leaned forward on his arms for support. Mustang processed the new information before speaking again.

"So if he used lightning alchemy that would send an electric current through the body. And since two of Ed's limbs are metal, they would act as conductors, that would make the reaction even worse." He glanced up at the ceiling as though he was trying to reach a conclusion. "But he was fine on the way home." Before he could ponder this any further there was another knock at the door. Hawkeye was about to head over when Roy stood and motioned for her to remain where she was. Glancing down, she noticed Al had taken Ed's real hand in his. He seemed lost as though he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like he could help in his current state. The Colonel cracked the door slightly. After peering out to make sure it was safe, a grim smile played on his lips as he let an older man in.

"Glad you could get here so quickly."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mustang." The man standing at the door glanced over the rim of his glasses, acknowledging Roy. The Colonel smiled coyly back, opening the door even more.

"Knox." The older doctor entered the room, black bag in hand. "Glad you could make it here so quickly." The doctor waved his hand back and forth as he walked past Roy.

"Yeah yeah, so where's he at?" He shuffled over to the couch. Riza and Alphonse watched him as he stared down at Ed.

"He collapsed earlier." Roy closed the door and walked over, hands stuffed in his pockets. Dr. Knox let out a sigh before bringing his eyes back up to the other two people standing nearby.

"I need you two out of the room." There was the sound of a gasp from Al's helmet as Hawkeye nodded back in agreement.

"Come along Alphonse. It'll be fine." She walked behind him and would have been pushing him if he didn't move. Once they were out of the room, Knox pulled his coat off and tossed it aside.

"So other then he collapsed, you don't have any idea what's wrong with him?" He rolled up his sleeves as he spoke. Roy took his same seat on the other couch.

"To be honest I guess he didn't look well to begin with but we were having a conversation and he stopped in the middle of it."

"Just out of curiosity, do you think this has anything to do with alchemy? Not that I know anything about it, just wondering." The question reminded the Colonel about Ferguson and what Al had said happened. He sat there, mulling over his thoughts while Knox looked through his bag.

"But how could something not take affect till now?" Roy's voice came out slightly above a whisper. His friend turned and raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his stethoscope.  
"Talking to yourself again, huh Roy?"

"Just thinking out loud." Knox turned back, untucking Ed's tank top and checking his heart beat. Mustang became lost in his thoughts as he wondered if this really did have anything to do with Ferguson. This didn't seem like just normal fatigue from a stressful trip. The Elrics were notorious for landing themselves into all sorts of trouble in the past. The Colonel had more reports filed away to prove the point.

This had never happened in the past. He contemplated speaking with the crazed Alchemist but he wasn't sure if he'd get any information out of him or if he'd just cut his loses and beat the man senseless. Both idea's seemed appealing right now. Watching Knox checking every vital he could think of brought an unsettling feeling to Roy's stomach. Edward looked beyond life and if the prognosis was bad, there wouldn't be any other option left but to seek out the maniac they'd just taken into custody. Several more minutes passed before Knox cleared his throat, pulling Mustang back to reality.

"He's not doing soo great. Pulse is weak, shallow breathing, an erratic heart beat. Where as I can't find any source of what's causing it, if these symptoms continue you'll have to bring him to the hospital." The bad news was what he needed to make his decision. Standing up, the Colonel nodded and headed for the door.

"Can you stay till I get back?" Dr. Knox nodded as he pulled his glasses off his face and let out a sigh.

"Like anyone's waiting for me. Just don't be too long." With that, he left the office, moving past Al and Riza without stopping. The look in his eyes kept them or anyone else for that matter from asking what was going on.

oOoOo

"I'll ask one more time, what the hell did you do to my subordinate." Ferguson's manner revealed that he was enjoying this too much. Just the thought of him getting some kind of entertainment from this caused the Colonel to grit his teeth.

"Such a shame I wasn't around to see it. To be honest I wasn't sure if it would even work but from how desperate you're coming across, obviously my theory was correct."

"I already know what you did back at the lab. Does this have to do with that?"

"But I did a great deal back there, before you all blew up my research that is. I'd say this is a fair exchange don't you? A lifetime's worth of work for what? Some smart mouthed kid?" Roy had to catch himself before he let his anger boil over. Ferguson knew what buttons to push and he wouldn't let him get the better of him.

"Well you tell me, you were the one soo interested in him. You know just as much as I do, he's more then that." Ferguson's appearance remained unchanged although he agreed.

"It's not like it's enough to kill him, promise."

"Then just tell me what you did so I can fix it."

"But that would be too easy." The Colonel sucked in a quick breath, trying to think straight. There had to be a way to get Ferguson to tell him.

"Alright, we can do this one of two ways. You can either live the rest of your life in confinement or be sentence for death for killing all those soldiers we sent after you. It's your call. And considering what you know, I don't have a problem letting you hang." Mustang's gaze had become dark with a flicker of madness matching that of the man behind the solid door. As much as Ferguson wanted to call his bluff, he had a feeling that he was sincere. Even so, he grinned none the less, almost to the point of laughing at the offer.

"You're in on it too. All I have to do is tell the military that you know all about those two brothers. Then I get all of you in trouble. What, you thought I would go down alone?" His cackling laugh echoed off the walls however the Colonel was not intimidated.

"Really? Is that the best you've got?" The man inside the cell paused, anger now replacing his laid back demeanor.

"Is this how you always act when being threatened?" Roy brought his face even closer to the window, causing Ferguson to take a step back.

"How about this, if you tell me what I need to know, I'll let you live in confinement and in one piece."

"What? So you're threatening me now?" His anger grew even more.

"Sorry I didn't make myself clear. You can tell me or I can burn your mouth so bad, you won't be able to say anything to anyone else ever again."

"W..what?" Ferguson backed up even more.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with? I didn't make it this far up the ranks without having to get my hands dirty." In order to make his point he brought his hand up, fingers poised to strike at any second. "This is your last chance." His words came out in a low threatening tone.

A/N-gotta love a slightly crazy Mustang, hehe. And now the reviews! It'd be great to get up the thirty but I'm not picky, really.


	14. Chapter 14

Riza Hawkeye stood by the window, watching as the weather became even worse. Rain was belted against the building mercilessly as though it was demanding attention. Her expression was the same as always, that of a soldier. Her mouth drawn in a tight line and her trained eyes looking for movement out in the damp city.

"Brother..." The soft pleading voice behind her broke her concentration as she turned back. Her face softened some as Alphonse was kneeling on the floor next to the couch with his hand placed on his older brother's hand. Knox sat across the way, reading a book and showing no interest in what was going on around him. If it wasn't a medical need, it was none of his concern. Unfortunately the younger Elric brother couldn't be so callous in this situation. He wanted to have the ability to cry, to show his concern in any human way possible. His memories were now a burden as they came to mind. Not just this past trip, although he was now more then ever blaming himself for not standing up to Ed.

He remembered their mother. How they had found her collapsed on the floor in their house, one day long gone. He remembered how he and his brother would hold her hand just like he was now. Remembered the false sense of hope he'd felt that everything would be okay, that she was just sick but would get better. And here he was again, the same unrelenting feeling weighing down on him.

_'Don't be like mom, Ed. Please don't be like mom. I don't think I could take it. You have to pull through this, please.'_

Forcing himself to think of something else, he couldn't help but wonder where the Colonel had gone and if he had a plan. His crimson eyes drifted up to where Riza was. She still had that sympathetic look on her face but still managed a slight grin. It almost came across as she knew something he didn't. That her confidence in the Colonel was something to cling to right now. Alphonse turned back to his brother, his leather fingers curling even more around his hand. Aside from the Colonel, Al wanted to believe that Ed could make it through this, just like every other obstacle he'd made it through. His brother had always given off this air of invincibility even if that seemed impossible to see right now.

_'But you're not invincible though. You can get hurt, Brother. But you're stronger then this, you've gotta make it. I know you can.'_

Al's train of thought was not helping him feel any better about this and as best he could he just couldn't help but worry. His other hand landed on Edward's head. Although it was a vague memory to him now, the armored boy remembered his brother doing something like this when they were little and he was sick. Of course he couldn't feel Ed's hand or hair or tell how shallow his breathing had become in his current state.

_'We're not finished yet, there's still a lot to do...so you have to wake up.'_

Something outside caught Riza's eye. As she looked to see better through the downpour, her eyes went wide. The surprised look on her face was replaced by a smile and a faint laugh that managed to escape her mouth. Even in the rain, even in such miserable weather, the Flame alchemist moved at a steady pace towards the office. As though running would be out of character or make him not so feared. Even so, she had to catch herself before she laughed any more.

"What's wrong?" Al had noticed the change in her behavior and she immediately straightened up. Clearing her throat, she headed for the door.

"Nothing's wrong, the Colonel is back." Al remained where he was however the small spark of hope had become brighter. Mustang hurried into the room, bringing Knox's attention up from his book.

"Any changes yet?" He struggled out of his coat and Hawkeye quickly hung it up. Dr. Knox stood to his feet and cracked his neck.

"There's been no improvement if that's what you mean." Roy's mouth pulled to the side as he gave his friend a look. Knox was never known though for being an optimist. Trying to get his wet hair out of his face, Mustang ran his hand through the mess, only for it to fall back in place. He leaned over the back of the couch, to get a better look at Ed. The Fullmetal Alchemist seemed to be taking longer to inhale between breaths and he was definitely paler. Carefully, Roy reached down and lifted his automail arm to get a better look at it.

"What are you looking for?" Al's soulful eyes watched his every move. It was more out of curiosity then anything else. If it was someone other then Roy, Alphonse would have been more apprehensive.

"I went to speak with Ferguson," he looked under the metal limb, looking at the back side of it, "This whole thing is his fault. Now if I could just find what I need..." He grit his teeth, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Not that he had ever gotten a good look at the attachment so finding anything off about it wasn't that easy. Ed's mechanic would be better at this than anyone else but getting her here was not an option right now. Once he was done looking over the back, he checked the front side.

"Sir, what are you looking for?" Riza couldn't help but wonder as his actions didn't make sense to any of the others present. He let out a frustrated noise as he brushed his bangs out of his face again, causing several drops of water to land on Ed's face.

"He said I would know when I see it." He moved down to the wrist and finally to the back of the hand. Nothing seemed off, all the parts appeared to be correct. No screws missing, no connecting joints out of place, the metal flawless. The automail for lack of a better word was perfect. Miss Rockbell was definitely a master of her trait. He turned Ed's hand over, palm up to find the same thing, nothing. Letting out an annoyed huff, his eyes wondered up to Al's face. The younger Elric was still looking at him as though he was expecting him to do something. Roy's eyes said otherwise and he brought his head back down, feeling defeated. "I'm sorry Alphonse, I don't know what else to tell you." An agonizing sound echoed through the helmet that would break any one's heart that heard it. It was the only way Al could express his hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

The room became silent as no one knew what to say. The only sound was that of the rain pounding against the window. The Colonel couldn't help but wonder if Ferguson had been messing with him.

"Colonel...isn't there anything...anything we can do?" Alphonse's voice came out in a gentle tone that almost didn't sound like him. Roy was still holding Edward's metal arm, as though there was a glimmer of hope that something slipped by him. But as his eyes gazed over the steal, it was clear he hadn't missed what wasn't there. The reality of the situation made the lifeless arm feel even heavier. He tried to speak but the lump in his throat denied him any words. A simple shake of his head was all he could manage. Cautiously, he placed the arm down. As it made contact with the couch, there was a loud click of metal brushing against metal.

The sound caused Alphonse to bring his head up. He and Mustang exchanged a glance. The noise was too loud to be a normal thing. Roy picked it up again and Al noticed the front panel shift. It had been loosened. Grabbing hold of it, he pulled the plate off. Turning it over, he found a transmutation circle etched into the steal. The Colonel released the breath he was holding and slouched over the couch.

"That's what I was looking for. Ferguson said there was something on the automail that was kinda draining Fullmetal's energy. Something about the metal being a conductor...I don't know how it all works. Not my area of expertise."

"Yup, makes perfect sense." Knox commented as he itched the inside of his ear with his pinkie. Mustang stared in disbelief.

"Well damn Knox, thanks for giving us your insight. Whatever would we have done without you?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have known how bad his condition was without me."

"How hard is it to check someone's pulse, really?" Roy rested on his palm, still leaning on the back of the couch.

"Well if you don't need me anymore, I can just leave." The now worn out Colonel waved his hand at the comment.

"No, no. I need you to stay at least till we know he's gonna be stable."

"Then maybe you should order us some food. It's getting late after all." Roy couldn't help but grin at the attitude change in the room. The air didn't feel as thick and everyone was breathing easier. Even Edward.

"Lieutenant," Roy glanced over his shoulder. She nodded and moved for the door.

"Yes sir, I'll be back in awhile." With that she exited the office.

The Colonel leaned back in his chair, the fatigue of the day taking it's toll on him. Between dealing with a maniac like Ferguson and then this whole ordeal with Ed, he was ready for sleep. Al was no longer hovering over his brother as Knox gave him another look over.

"Are you going to be okay, Alphonse?" Mustang was certain this had all been difficult for him. The armor sat back and seemed to be thinking about the answer.

"I should be okay."

"I hope you're not blaming yourself for all of this. It really was Fullmetal's fault." The Colonel knew how Al would never blame Ed for his own stupidity in a situation like this.

"I know, but it's hard to say 'I told you so' when he gets hurt. Trust me this isn't the first time." There was a slight hint of humor to his tone that brought a grin to Roy's face.

"Look who you're talking to. I know what you mean." Knox let out a loud huff as though he wanted attention. "All seems to be normal. He should be fine now." Roy just yawned in response.

"Yeah that's great, cause I might have to hurt him whenever he wakes up." There was a knock on the door which by this hour was getting on the Colonel's last nerve. "Come in." He reached up to rub his temples. Hawkeye walked in carrying two large bags. As hungry as he probably was, Mustang was more tired then anything else. He contemplated the drive home and realized he would most likely end up sleeping in the Barracks instead. His bed was just too far away.

oOoOo

It was mid morning before Ed finally woke up even if he didn't want to. He felt beyond tired as if he'd just ran a marathon or something. Rolling onto his side, he realized he was still in the Colonel's office. Attempting to sit up, a shiver ran through his body even though he wasn't cold. Finally managing to sit up, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten which made him just want to lay back down. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember what happened.

"Morning, Fullmetal." The low tone came from behind the couch, from the doorway. Glancing over, he saw Mustang walking back to his desk with a file in hand. "Glad you decided to join the living."

"Colonel?" A confused look came over his face as his head felt groggy. The last thing he could remember was the two of them arguing. Roy made a face as he took a seat.

"Don't remember anything, do you?" His annoyed tone almost brought Edward's defenses up but he was too tired and just shook his head.

"You were unconscious most of yesterday. Ferguson had to get one more 'prank' in while he had the chance." The Colonel held up the plate from his arm. Ed hadn't even noticed it was missing. Deep down, Edward knew he was going to owe the Colonel for this one too. Reluctantly he forced himself to his feet and cautiously took several shaky steps over to the desk to look over the etching on the inside of the metal.

"That bastard." Edward's insult came out weak as he leaned on the desk for support. Roy brought his weight forward, placing his chin on his hands.

"Seriously Ed, you were very lucky. None of us knew what to do."

"It's not like I planned for this to happen."

"I wasn't telling you to make you feel guilty." Roy inhaled sharply before he continued. "Maybe you should just take a couple of days off, okay?" Considering how awful Ed felt he had no desire to argue. While he was use to jumping from one bad situation to the next, taking some time off sounded good.

"Okay, thanks" He dropped his gaze. Before the Colonel could reply, the office door busted open. The suit of armor bolted into the room and rushed at Ed.

"Brother, you're better!" Alphonse tackled, knocking him to the floor. Getting back up he didn't let go, receiving a growl from Edward.

"Not if you crush me!" Al immediately apologized and set his older brother down.

"Alphonse, I'm putting you in charge of him now, got it. Don't let him out of your sight." Mustang pointed his finger up at the younger Elric.

"Oh so now you're gonna put him in charge of me, I don't think you have that authority." Ed crossed his arms, glaring down at him.

"Yeah and you'd be dead now, so get over it." A grin tugged at the Flame alchemist's mouth. "And if Al's in charge, you won't be blowing up any more buildings." The comment caused Ed's eye to twitch.

"I thought I already told you, that wasn't me," he stated through his teeth. "You Flame, you set things on fire, not me." He emphasized his statement by pointing his finger at the Colonel.

"You were with me the whole time, when would I have done it?" Alphonse let out a light cough, getting both of them to turn their attention to him.

"Actually I was the one who blew up the lab." The two of them stared in shock at him, unable to say anything. Another awkward minute went by. "Yeah, so Brother it's great that you're better now." Alphonse grabbed Ed be the arm and pulled him towards the door. "Okay Colonel, we'll see you later." He dragged his brother out before they could say anything else.

"Hey Al, I can walk, yah know!" Edward finally came out of his stupor. Roy just shook his head in disbelief. Staring at the large pile of paper work, he let out a sigh.

"I want a couple of days off," he grumbled.

The End?


End file.
